This invention relates to a control lever, in particular a gearshift control lever for motorvehicles, and to a method for the manufacture thereof.
More specifically, this invention concerns a control lever which conprises an integral covering of a moldable polymeric material, incorporating both the handgrip knob and the protective bellows for the lever swivel joint.
Integral coverings have been produced by the applicant in which the coverings were produced separately by a molding process and subsequently fitted onto the lever, whereto they are attached through snap-action engagement of mutually coupleable portions provided at the lever end, and respectively into a retaining insert embedded in the covering at the knob.